


Taking Control

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Series: Kink Meme 2020 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tent Sex, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Clarke, tired, worried, and frustrated, accidentally interrupts Bellamy during tent sex and ends up kicks the other girl out, only to take over herself.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Kink Meme 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 162
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Taking Control

Clarke is muttering to herself as she makes her way through camp.  
She has so much on her mind.  
The Grounders who want to kill them.  
Octavia sneaking out. Finn throwing her puppy eye looks while holding hands with Raven.  
Jasper and Monty’s moonshine.  
Fox and a few other girls getting their periods and realizing they have no supplies.  
The possibility of Murphy lurking somewhere in the forest.  
Bellamy being a pain.  
She has so much to figure out and she wants to scream.

She knows that going to Bellamy will only want to make her tear her hair out but she has to because he’s her co-leader, her partner.  
And as much as she hated to admit, he’s a good partner, even if he drives her crazy sometimes.

* * *

She storms into his tent.  
“Oh,oh, Bellamy.”  
She freezes when she sees the girl on top of Bellamy, moaning, her hands on her tits, his hands on her hips, thrusting into her, a look of satisfaction on his face.  
Her cheeks turn pink and she can feel it making its way down her body and she knows she should leave the tent but she's frozen.  
Bellamy’s eyes widen when he sees her but he doesn’t stop, if anything, her watching them seems to spur him on as Clarke sees him pick up speed, the girl moaning even louder.  
Clarke’s heart is beating fast and she can feel her nipples harden and she fights the urge to rub her legs together.

“Princess.”  
The girl turns her head, her eyes glazed over from the sex but a glare on her face from being interrupted.  
“Do you mind? Kinda busy?”  
Bellamy looks at Clarke with a smirk and Clarke feels her frustration reach a boiling point.  
She snaps, annoyed with her co-leader, jealous of the girl, and turned on.  
“Actually do you mind? Get out. Bellany and I have a camp to lead.”  
The girl scoffs and Clarke is set on marching over and yanking the girl off Bellamy when Bellamy tugs her forward and whispers in her ear.  
The girl sighs and shoots Clarke another glare as she gets off Bellamy and puts her clothes on.  
Bellamy doesn’t move from his bed, Clarke doesn’t even look at the girl as she brushes past her, too busy looking at Bellamy. 

He’s huge.  
Clarke has seen Bellamy shirtless, he has spent the first few days without one and she would have to be blind not to see how attractive he is.  
But she had no idea how big he is.  
Bellamy smirks when he realizes what has caught Clarke’s attention.  
“Can I help you princess?”  
Clarke drags her eyes up, cheeks pink, partly from being caught staring and partly from how turned on she is.  
“Are you going to put some pants on first?”  
He licks his lips and Clarke’s eyes follow the movement, wondering how his tongue would feel on her skin.  
“No, I’m good. So what’s got your panties in a bunch?”  
“You.”

She snaps out and then before she talks herself out of it, she’s pulling her zipper down and her pants and panties down, kicking them off.  
Bellamy’s jaw drops and he blinks and then sits up.  
“Whoa, princess.”  
His feet are on the ground and she walks over to him and throws a leg around his waist and sinks on his lap. His cock brushes against her, hot and throbbing. She moves her hips and it brushes her slit and her eyes flutter closed. 

When she opens them, Bellamy is looking at with a smirk and she wants to wipe it off his face.  
So Clarke pulls her shirt off and his hands find their way to her waist, and he shifts her a little and she lets out a low breathy moan and his cock brushes against her folds.  
She shakes her head- she’s a woman on a mission.  
She leans back to unhook his bra and his eyes widen when he sees her tits. 

He’s always known that they were impressive.  
During their fights, he had trouble keeping his eyes off then as she yelled because they would move as she got into his face and it took everything he had not to bend her over the table.  
“Fuck princess.”

Any hesitation he had shown was gone as he buries his head in between the valley of her breasts, pressing a kiss there before shifting to the top of her right breast and biting down. She lets out a moan and he flicks his tongue soothing the quick bursts of pain. He gets to work leaving a mark on it. His other hand squeezing her ass and dipping in between her legs to feel how wet she is. He slides two fingers in and he moans at how tight she is, the vibration on his moans sending a jolt to Clarke’s clit.  
Clarke loves the feeling of Bellamy’s tongue and when he pulls away and removes his fingers and she sees the red marks on her pale skin and can feel Bellamy’s cock brushing against her clit, she rocks her hips and her hands clench his shoulders. Bellamy chuckles and he helps her move back and forth, letting her slide over his cock, simply teasing her.  
Clarke whines as she tries to sink down but Bellamy shakes his head and Clarke has had enough of him telling her what to do.  
She wants to be able to do whatever she wants.  
And right now, she wants him.

She shoves him down onto the bed.  
She leans over him, her long blonde hair acting as a curtain.  
“Clarke.”  
His eyes are wide, nearly black with lust.  
Clarke takes a deep breath and she sinks down but stops.  
He’s big and she whimpers at how full she already feels.  
But she’s determined.  
Bellamy rubs circles on her back and attempts to push her away and she shakes her head.  
"No.”  
“I got you.”  
“No. I want to be on top.”  
Bellamy grabs her hips to steady her and he takes one of her nipples in his mouth sucking.  
Clarke groans at the sensation and Bellamy switches to the other one as she bottoms out, her mouth drops.  
Bellamy lets go of her nipple with a pop and looks up at Clarke.

Never in his wildest dreams, did he ever think that the ark princess herself be in his bed, let alone ride him.  
He likes her like this, she seems more relaxed, her jaw relaxed, his body soft under his hands.  
If it was any other girl, he would have been impatiently thrusting himself but it’s his co-leader and after Finn, he figures she needed this more than he does. 

Clarke opens her eyes to see Bellamy looking at her and she places her hands over his head on the mattress and she lifts herself up a bit only to slam herself down. Bellamy’s hands tighten on her hips and she lifts herself up higher and slams down harder.  
He grunts and then his hands are helping her move up and down faster, the angle of her body letting him hit her deep.  
Clarke lifts one hand from the bed and she starts to rub herself, moaning as she fucks herself on Bellamy’s cock.  
For once she is being selfish and Bellamy likes it.  
He enjoys watching her mouth drop every time she slams back down on his cock and he loves the way her breasts jiggle as she rides him.  
He starts to thrust his hips up and Clarke shudders.  
“Bellamy.”  
He starts to thrust into her faster and she starts to babble his name, her voice getting louder.  
He grins at the thought of everyone hearing her, of them hearing his name, of everyone knowing that he is fucking the ark princess, making her come undone.

He flips them around and she falls onto the bed, a whine escaping her lips as he pulls out of her.  
She makes a pretty picture, her long blonde hair sprawled on his pillow, her big breasts on full display, his mark turning purple, legs spread, pink cunt on display for him.  
Bellamy hovers over her, his cock poised to enter her.  
He grabs one of her legs and hitches it around his waist and he thrust into her and Clarke’s back arches up.  
“Bellamy!”  
He grabs her thigh and hitches it up over her shoulder and she moans as he goes deeper, reaching a spot she wasn’t even sure was possible.  
He’s fucking her with earnest now, and her hands clutch his back, her nails leaving her own marks.  
“Fuck, princess. You feel so good. So tight. You need this, didn’t you? You need me to take control. “  
Clarke whimpers as he whispers her ear, his body bent over hers, his hands holding her down, pressing her into the mattress, pinning her down.  
Bellamy nuzzles her neck before he nips at it and it hits her like a wave, his name leaving her lips as she cums, he continues to fuck her through her orgasm. 

A few seconds later she feels him about to pull out, but Clarke wraps her arms around his broad shoulders.  
“You good?”  
Clarke nods.  
Bellamy eases out of her and Clarke whines at the empty feeling. Bellamy uses his hand on himself and he moves it up and down quickly and then he’s cumming on her tits.  
Clarke knows she should be embarrassed by how loud they were, that she should be worried about all the things that were bothering her earlier, that she should leave.  
But she’s tired.  
Bellamy laughs as Clarke’s eyes struggle to stay awake and he uses a shirt to wipe her down.  
He pulls the blanket over them and she moves closer to him.  
"I got you, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
